Chicken Little 2
by strong man
Summary: Chicken Little and Abby are now a couple and there's a new pairing I created
1. Chapter 1

**I've been planning to do this two weeks ago but I've been very busy lately but I finally get to do it**

**Remember the dogs that were at the baseball game, that's what made me make this story**

**I decided to give them names, Tod dog and Ted ned**

**Pairing**: Chicken LittlexAbby, Ted nedxTod dog

**Rated**:K

**Hope you enjoy this**

It was the the final play at the baseball team and Tod dog saw that it was his turn, he smiled and said" Chicken little"

Chicken Little smiled, got up and ran to the coach

Tod dog got down on his one knee and pointed at him with one finger

Tod dog:" Okay, when you see the ball coming, swing

Chicken Little:" Don't worry coach, I'll try my best

Tod dog smiled and patted his back with his paw

Chicken Little ran to home base

Ted ned read the his paper and said into the microphone" up next is Chicken Little

The crown cheered at the sound of his name cause he was now only the hero of the baseball game,he was the hero of the world and everyone treated him loke the other's including Runt and Abby

Abby, Runt and fish was sitting on the benches, Abby was cheering him on while Runt and fish was eating a snack

Abby:" Go Chicken Little" she shouted

Chicken Little heard her and gave her a thumbs up

He got to the base and was getting ready to hit the ball

The pitcher was ready to pitch the ball to him, when he did Chicken Little swung as hard as he can and he had make a home run

The crowed of people cheered even his new friends Foxy Loxxy and Goosey Loosely and his best friends

Ted ned was shouting into the microphone" And it's a home run

Chicken Little ran as fast as he could, he ran past second, third ,no one could could catch him and finally he made it

Ten Ned:" He made it

Everyone rose up and clapped their hands

Soon after the game was over everyone went home

Everyone got in their cars one one car stopped to someone, it was Chicken Little's dad, he honked the horn to let his son know that he was here

Mr Cluck:" You ready to go son?" He called out to his son

Chicken Little:"Yaeh, just give me a second

Chicken Little walked up to his girlfriend, who was alone

Chicken Little: "Uh Abby" He said while doing circles with his foot

Abby turned to her boyfriend

Chicken Little:" You want a ride with me and my dad

Abby's cheeks then turned red

Abby:" Sure

Mr Cluck looked at the two and smiled at them

Chicken Little then took her hand and gidied it to his dad's car

Chicken Little:" Dad, can Abby come with me?

Mr Cluck:" Sure son hop in

Chicken Little hopped in the car and he helped her in the cat

Once the two were in the car, Chicken Little closed the door and they drove off hand and hand while his dad was watching the road

Mr Cluk:"So you guys are a couple, I see

Abby:"Yep"She said while was holding Chicken Little's hand

While they were driving home Tod dog who was still getting ready to go home, he just needs to pack his equipment, he had a bag and he was putting in the bats, balls, baseball mets and helmets but he had his own stuff to carry as well, he tried to carry the bag and his stuff all at once but they all dropped on the ground

Tod dog sighed and started to pick all up but another dog came

"You need some help with that" said a strange voice

Tod dog looked up and is was Ted ned

Tod dog nodded

Ted ned got on the ground and started to pick up the equipment, it took them 25 minutes cause there were so many

Once they were done or at least that what they thought, there was one more bat that needed to be picked up and it was out in the grass

They both went to it, hay both put out one hand at the same ned had his hand on the ball then Tod dogs hand was ontop on of the other's paw

Once they realized it, they both pulled away

Ted ned quickly picked out the ball and gave it to Tod dog then he quickly ran to his car while Tod dog just stood there

Ted ned started his car up and drove away

While Tod dog was standing in the middle of the baseball field, he was felt it heart rate to up and smiled then his tail was wagging

**All of these's sign's mean that Tod dog was falling in love**

**The Last part is a song" I Think I'm In Love With You By Jessica Simpson**

**Oh, I almost forgot please Review this and tell me what you think of this**


	2. Doggie Came Home

**This is my second chapter of Chicken Little 2**

****Rated: ****M

**Pairings:** Chicken Little/Abby, Ted ned/Tod dog

**Sorry that it took so long but I was working on my other stories**

**We last saw that ****Ted was driving in his car home and Tod standing in the middle of the baseball field **

While Tod was standing on the field just staring holding the base ball in his paw then snapped back into reality and walked to his bag wit all the equipment ad put the ball in then zipped it up

He the headed to his car, opened the trunk and put the bag in, closed it up then got on in

He put his keys in the ignition starting it up and drove to his house as well

Both Tod and Ted lived along and one the same street as Chicken Little but their houses were next to one another

Ted drove up to his drive-way, parked it and got out of the car then went to the front door getting his keys

Note that everyone of his key fits the key-hole so no need to worry about that

When he got into his house, he went upstairs into his bathroom to take a shower

He began to take all his cloths off and sat them in a pile against the door and turned on the water then while waiting...he thought about that dog he saw on the base ball field...he had the most beautiful eyes he ever seen and his fur, the way it blew in the breeze brought chills to his heart

When the water was to his liking, he got in and started to wash all around his body

Meanwhile Tod got home much later, parked in his drive-way and got out of his car then walked to the front door

He got his keys out of his pocket, put in the key-hole and went inside then closed the door behind him

He walked to his couch in the other room with the bag in his hand and sat it on his coffee table then plopped on his red couch and picked up the remote and turned on the t.v

He say two men doing in in the bed kissing, cheating and just enjoying themselves, he sat back watching every moment of it until he got bored and turned it off

A frown can to his face as he got up and slowly gone upstairs to his room then once he was in his room, he closed the door

"Let Me Be The One" by Same Difference and "When You Wish Upon A Star" by Meaghan Martin played while he went to his window, opened it up putting his elbow on his chin while on the shill

He sighed in depression, why can't he have a normal deep truthful love like that?

As he started at the night sky, the constellations started to slowly formed two dogs, this was in his fantasy land that he crated himself and

He smiled as he looked up, the constellations did parts of Cinderella which made him smile even more like it was telling him something but what

Soon when it was 8:00 and the door-bell rang

Tod:" Now...who could be at my house this time at night" He said before getting up and going out his room then downstairs

When he got to his front door, he looked through his peep-hole and saw Ted with a six-layer cheese lasagna in his hands then opened the door

Ted:" Hello" He said being sweet as can be

Tod quickly recognized him

Ted:" I...I brought for some lasagna to say I'm sorry for running off" He said sound nervous

Tod snapped into reality and saw how cold he was then offered him inside his house

Tod didn't bother to ask why but went in anyways and when he was out of the cold and into the warmth, Tod closed the door

Ted admired Tod's house, it was totally amazing by the looks of it and he walked to the kitchen, sat the lasagna down then Tod asked if he could be excused to take a shower

Ted:" Sure...I'll set the table" He said before Tod ran upstairs

Once he was upstairs, he went into his bathroom and closed the door then begun to take off all his cloth

He then turned on the water to his liking and while waiting, he walked out of the bathroom and into his room then went to the window

Tod got down on his knees and thanked the stars for this then from back of his Ted called his name which made the other jump and turned around

Tod:" Ted...what are you doing up here:" He said standing up and putting one hand on his hip

Ted:" You in love with me aren't you?" He said as if he already knew which he didn't

Tod's mouth dropped then sat on his bed with his ears lowered down

Ted quickly realized that people have a hard time coming out of the closet so he sat down beside him, put a finger on his chin and pulled it towards him

Tears went down Tod's cheek and the other licked them away then he laid his down flat on the bed

Ted got on top of him and slowly came close to his face until their nose and lips were connected then closed his eyes while running his floppy ears up

Tod wondered that this was completely unexpected but he just went with the flow of it and accepted him

He slowly unbuttoned his shirt and pants then throw them both over by the window, they made booth their hearts connect as one whole heart when they sqeezed into one another

**I finally finished the second chapter but like I said it's been a whole year so if I messed up...please tell me and I'll try to fix it, also if you want some Chicken Little and Abby sex then the answers no...I'm deeply sorry but I very much like to keep their relationship to a minimum**

**More chapters coming up and be sure to review**

**I forgot to say that I'll be working some of my old stories from now on but I will not leave behind my new stories and the last chapter I did of this was kinda fucked up but hopeful this one will get more credit **


End file.
